


Warm

by huuuuuuuuulia



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: ...As Usual, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Drama, F/F, Love Confessions, as usual, chisato is emotionally confused, chisato swears !, hahahaha...., kaoru is an idiot in love, kinda hot doe, kindof, on the phone !!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huuuuuuuuulia/pseuds/huuuuuuuuulia
Summary: Chisato relied on Kaoru, but on Kaoru’s part, she never really let Chisato return the favor. Kaoru was no longer the soft spoken child from ten years ago, but Chisato found it hard to believe that she was no longer as sensitive and emotional. Sometimes Chisato worried, even to the point where she suspected that Kaoru was hiding her feelings just as Chisato did.However, Chisato convinced herself that Kaoru was just fine, and if something really was the matter, Kaoru would come to her.Then Kaoru showed up unannounced on Chisato’s doorstep half past nine.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	1. Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> so at first i was gonna do an angsty kaochisa fic and then. the fucking baby kaochisa event happened and did EXACTLY WHAT I PLANNED TO WRITE ABOUT except chisato didn't snap and yell at kaoru so. I dropped the idea and instead wrote this ! please enjoy. sorry if it's cheesy and dumb.
> 
> sorry if there are stupid grammar mistakes in here im so bad at grammar im so sorry im so sorry im so s
> 
> (slight trigger warning for internalized homophobia in this chapter, though it's not too severe and isn't a huge focus in this fic.)

7

“Don’t you think you could make your voice a little higher?”

“Huh?”

Kaoru’s class was working on a song for chorus. Every day they spent a class period rehearsing. Kaoru would have liked to be by Chisato during practice, since she never really talked with anybody else. However, the kids were arranged by height, and Chisato was taller.

So Kaoru was left to fend for herself the whole time. It wasn’t like Kaoru was often picked on, she was just terrible at speaking up for herself and often shied away from communicating with others. This didn’t really cause problems since most of Kaoru’s classmates overlooked her anyways. However, every once in a while…

“You’re singing is kind of weird. You sound more like a boy than a girl.” A classmate went up to Kaoru as they were wrapping up practice. Kaoru did not like her. She was loud and had absolutely no filter, yet she had so many friends.

“I…” Kaoru struggled to find some response. What was she even supposed to say to that? “That’s just how I sound…”

“Well dontcha think you could fix it? “ Heat rose to Kaoru’s face as the kid began spewing out insults, “It doesn’t really blend in well with everybody else’s. Maybe you should go sing with the older kids, their voices match yours better—“

By now, Kaoru’s eyes were glassy, and all she could do was scowl and stare at her feet. She hated how all she could do was freeze up and listen as somebody just _degraded_ her like this, but what could she do? She was a coward and couldn’t help it, just like she couldn’t help her weird singing voice…

“Hey, you!” Kaoru knew that voice. She whisked around joyfully to see none other than Chisato. She seemed to have heard everything and was glaring daggers.

The childhood actress stomped past Kaoru so that she was face to face with the other girl, who was pale. Nobody wanted to get that look from Chisato Shirasagi.

“Kao-chan’s voice is _not_ weird. Why do you think it’s okay to say mean things like that?”

“I wasn’t being mean! I was just giving her advice!” The child retorted defensively.

“That wasn’t advice, you’re just a bully!” When Chisato got angry her face would flush up. Right now it was a bright red, “Kao-chan has the prettiest singing voice I have ever heard! And she’s really nice and a good friend, unlike _you!”_

By now the other children were staring and sniggering. Kaoru didn’t know if it was at the bully, Chisato, or herself…

“Whatever! You’re just sensitive. Geez…” The girl turned around and left the two alone, but not before sticking her tongue out at Chisato. The blonde didn’t seem to care and instead rushed over to Kaoru.

“…Chii-chan…!” Was all Kaoru could say before breaking down into tears.

Chisato hugged Kaoru and rubbed the back of her head.

“I-I’m sorry…I couldn’t…!” Kaoru let out between sobs.

“Kao-chan, why are you apologizing?”

“Because! “ Kaoru pulled away from Chisato and looked her in the eyes, “Whenever I’m in trouble or sad you’re so quick to come help me…but whenever something happens to you I just freeze up and…!” The tears over poured again. Chisato hushed Kaoru and gently wiped her tears.

“Kao-chan, don’t feel bad. You’re a really good friend, okay?”

Kaoru gave an unconvinced sniff.

“Remember when I was scared about my interview and you gave me a stuffed toy to cheer me up? Or whenever you call me cool when you watch my movies? Or when you read scripts with me? All of those things make me super happy! And I love you for it, Kao-chan!”

_Love?_

A tender, fuzzy feeling began to rise in Kaoru’s chest. It was unfamiliar yet comforting enough to cause Kaoru’s tears to cease.

“You…love me?” Kaoru stared. Chisato smiled and nodded.

“Yup! Love love _love_ you! You’re the best person who could ever be my friend, Kao-chan! So please…” The blonde pulled Kaoru into another hug. Kaoru hugged back.

“…Don’t think you’re not a good friend. And don’t listen to those mean kids who say your voice is weird, okay?”

The fuzzy feeling was warm. The warmth grew and spread through Kaoru’s chest up to her cheeks. For some reason, Kaoru felt a little embarrassed and buried her face in Chisato’s chest.

But it was a nice feeling, and Kaoru knew that Chisato was the cause of it. It was almost how Kaoru felt when her mother kissed her goodnight, or when she got praised by her dad. But it was still a little different, like it was a feeling _just_ for Chisato, nobody else. It was like the happiness Kaoru felt from Chisato standing up for her, calling her pretty and saying she was a good friend all blended together to create this special warm feeling that only Chisato could bring.

It was a little confusing, and Kaoru didn’t really know how to handle it but…

She really liked this feeling.

* * *

11

Graduation day had passed. As expected, Kaoru cried. It was the last time Chisato and Kaoru would ever go to the same school together, for Chisato was going to a different junior high.

“Don’t cry, Kao-chan!” Chisato cooed as Kaoru began to bawl at the end of the graduation ceremony, “I will text and call you every day, and we can still see each other when I am not busy, okay? You’re still my best friend! So don’t start crying…”

Kaoru eventually did calm down. Chisato’s words were indeed comforting. She knew that Chisato wouldn’t just _forget_ Kaoru because they were in different junior high-schools. Besides, Kaoru was the one person who knew Chisato’s true feelings beyond being an actress. Because of Kaoru, Chisato’s feelings didn’t have to disappear. But Kaoru wasn’t crying because they were separating. Yes, it was sad, but that alone wasn’t the reason.

Kaoru wanted to tell her that day.

It started as a simple feeling. The slight acceleration of Kaoru’s heartbeat and a slight red rising to her cheeks. But the warmth slowly turned into a scorching heat. Every time Chisato grabbed Kaoru’s hand, smiled at her, hugged her, called her kind….

_“I love you, Kao-chan. You’re my best friend!”_

Kaoru loved her too. But she was starting to notice that _her_ love was far different from _Chisato’s_ love.

Kaoru was weirded out by it. This wasn’t right, was it? After all, Chisato was a _girl._

And yet the feeling grew and grew until eventually Kaoru knew she just had to tell Chisato. Even if she was another girl.

But Kaoru was weird. Nobody really talked to her except for Chisato. She was a coward who couldn’t stand up for herself or her only friend. It was expected for her to be different. There was no surprise that she was weird and liked another girl.

Chisato was not weird. She was talented and pretty. Chisato was famous and was looked up to by everybody, including Kaoru herself. Chisato would be successful, grow up, be more mature, become stronger than Kaoru ever would…

She would fall in love with a handsome man, get married, have a wedding and live a happy life as a superstar with a husband and kids. That was the kind of person Chisato was: Perfect. Kaoru was not. Chisato would never love or deserve somebody like her.

_“I love you, Kao-chan!”_

Each time Chisato said that, Kaoru wanted to say 'I love you too.' But she couldn’t, because her 'I love you too' was a different one from the 'I love you too' that Chisato thought she meant.

Maybe it was for the best Chisato never knows. If Kaoru told Chisato, she would lose her for sure. Not because Kaoru was another girl, but the fact that who she was to Kaoru was different from how Kaoru was to her. Chisato would probably not know what to do. She wouldn’t want to hurt Kaoru’s feelings, but she couldn’t lie. The idea that Kaoru would be forcing Chisato to say something she’d hate made Kaoru feel guilty.

And besides, Kaoru and Chisato were each other’s only friends. Chisato had Kaoru as somebody who knew Chisato for _Chisato._ Kaoru was important to Chisato, even if she didn’t love her back. Kaoru saying her feelings would ruin what the two had. Kaoru could never do that to her.

So even if Chisato’s 'I love you’s' didn’t mean what Kaoru wanted, even if Kaoru had to hide her feelings, even if she had to watch Chisato grow up, get married, and start her own life…

Kaoru would be there. She would support Chisato, watch her movies, and give her anything she ever wanted. Chisato didn’t love Kaoru, but Kaoru loved her, and she would show Chisato that love even if it wasn’t returned. It was _because_ Kaoru loved Chisato that she would hide her feelings and continue to stay by her childhood friend’s side. No matter how far apart they were, or how busy Chisato was, or how little they would see each other, Kaoru vowed to herself that she’d be there.

And if Chisato can just smile at Kaoru and call her “Kao-chan”, hug her when she’s sad, and be somebody she could always look up to, Kaoru would be happy. That’s all she needed.

But when lying on her bed thinking about Chisato, Kaoru couldn’t help but imagine.

If Kaoru did tell Chisato her feelings and Chisato said she felt them too.

If Chisato’s “I love you” meant the same “I love you” that Kaoru always wanted to say.

If she could hold Chisato’s hand in a way more than just friends do.

If she could hug Chisato in a way more than just friends do.

If Chisato would kiss her, go on dates with her, hold her, _love_ her…

Kaoru would think about Chisato, and that same silly heat rose up in her chest again. The night after the graduation, the feeling ached.

They were just silly fantasies. They would never happen, no matter how much Kaoru was there for Chisato, no matter how much she cared, no matter how much she dreamed…

Chisato would never love her.

So instead of telling Chisato her feelings on the day of their graduation, Kaoru went home that night and cried. Because that was the only thing a coward like her could ever do.

* * *

17

“As expected, our lifelong bond as friends has contributed to our harmonization. Fufu, can it be? Am I the one…to be thanked for your improved state, Chisato?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

_Fuck._

“Th-thank you…” Kaoru cleared her throat, desperately trying to keep her emotions under control, " Now then! I believe I will do some solo practice! I bid you farewell…a-adieu!”

Of course, her voice had to crack at that last sentence, but Kaoru didn’t care. Before looking for a reaction she sped out the door.

She rushed straight to the bathroom, slammed herself into a stall, and sunk to the floor. Her entire body was hot and she just _knew_ her face was dyed red. This definitely sucked.

Kaoru wanted to perform Romeo and Juliet with Chisato mainly because she wanted to act with her again. When rehearsing their scripts, it was just like the old days where they’d giggle and perform together in Chisato’s living room. The bond the two shared when rehearsing together as kids resurfaced, and it made Kaoru overwhelmed with joy.

But that wasn’t the only thing that resurfaced.

It all started with that silly nickname. As soon as Chisato uttered the name 'Kao-chan', that same scorching hot and painful feeling came back into Kaoru’s chest after so long. She had thought she would be over this by now. Apparently not.

“I can’t believe after all this time I’d still be so hopeless…” A compliment. A single compliment. And Kaoru was in shambles.

Good lord, this crush was even stronger than it was ten years ago.

"Kaoru…? Why are you on the floor?”

There was a moment of frantic scrambling before Kaoru walked out of the bathroom stall.

“Do not mind me, Maya. I was just doing some self reflection.”

“On the bathroom floor…” Maya cocked an eyebrow, “Are you alright? You’ve been behaving a little strange lately.”

Kaoru smiled, “I couldn’t be better. I am performing a play with one of my dearest friends, and I have wonderful club members such as yourself to work with.”

Maya blushed a bit and twiddled with her glasses, “Huehuehue…you sure do love to flatter others don’t you Kaoru…”How cute.

“Fufu, I just enjoy making my little kittens smile.” Kaoru chuckled as she walked over to the sink and began washing her hands. It had just occurred to her that she was sitting on _the school’s bathroom floor, "_ Your concern for me is touching, Maya, but there is no need to fret. Your prince charming is feeling as chipper as ever.”

Maya rolled her eyes but smiled, “Yeah, I know. But either way…” Maya and Kaoru locked eyes through the bathroom mirror. Her tone of voice suddenly got a little more serious.

“If something’s on your mind, I’m here.”

They stared at each other only a moment longer before Kaoru simply smiled and Maya left the girls bathroom.


	2. Visit

In public, Chisato avoided Kaoru like the plague, as she often times caused a scene that Chisato would rather not find herself a part of. However, Kaoru was always drawn to her like a moth to a lamplight, so Chisato always found herself around Kaoru anyways.

In reality though, it was Chisato who was reaching out to Kaoru the most. Despite everything, Kaoru was the only person Chisato felt like she could be unreserved around. Kaoru was almost like a sanctuary to Chisato; no rules, no role, no expectations. Kaoru always accepted Chisato as she was.

So when Chisato was hurting, Kaoru was the the first one she’d run too. In a way, it almost pissed Chisato off. The fact that she still ran to Kaoru despite how much she got on Chisato’s nerves was incredibly frustrating.

But nonetheless, Chisato ran to Kaoru, relied on her, was open to her, and held that relationship dear. Both of them did. It was not often that Chisato would hurt so much that she’d have to go to Kaoru, but when it did happen, Kaoru was always there. As much as the girl drove Chisato insane, she will always be the one person Chisato would never want to lose.

Chisato relied on Kaoru, but on Kaoru’s part, she never really let Chisato return the favor. Kaoru was no longer the soft spoken child from ten years ago, but Chisato found it hard to believe that she was no longer as sensitive and emotional.

Sometimes Chisato worried, even to the point where she suspected that Kaoru was hiding her feelings just as Chisato did. However, Chisato convinced herself that Kaoru was just fine, and if something really was the matter, Kaoru would come to her.

Then Kaoru showed up unannounced on Chisato’s doorstep half past nine.

It was cold outside so Kaoru wore a coat. Her hair was down and Chisato could tell that Kaoru was still in her pajamas.

“ _Kaoru!_ What on earth are you—?”

“May I please come in?”

The taller girl had half her face buried in her coat, so her voice was muffled and Chisato could only see her eyes. They were glossy and her voice was small and weak. Something was wrong.

“Yes, come in. It’s absolutely freezing out there.” Chisato murmured, unable to fathom how her childhood friend managed to walk to her house in this unholy temperature.

The fact that Kaoru had come to Chisato at such an unusual time completely unannounced was incredibly out of character. Even if something was wrong Kaoru would have been the type to wait it out or just do a phone call. If a situation was so bad that Kaoru had to run all the way to Chisato’s during the nighttime, it must be something _serious._

Kaoru came inside and Chisato instantly grabbed Kaoru’s hand and looked her in the eyes, “What’s the matter?”

The taller girl stared for a moment then looked away. She could tell that Kaoru was trying her hardest to come off as composed.

“ _Kao-chan.”_

A look of pure heartbreak crossed Kaoru’s face as Chisato used her old nickname. It caught Chisato by surprise; she would have expected it to be comforting.

“…I just wanted to be with you.” Kaoru mumbled.

That also caught Chisato by surprise. Just to be with her…? This whole situation was so incredibly out of Kaoru’s normal behavior that Chisato almost thought she might be dreaming.

But when Chisato would come to Kaoru like this, she’d take her in and comfort her without question. Chisato wanted to do the same.

Still though…

“Okay, you can stay but…did something happen?”

Kaoru shook her head, but her grasp on Chisato’s hand tightened.

Chisato wanted to pry more, but something told her that she should just leave it alone. Instead, she led Kaoru upstairs to her room, holding her hand the entire time.

The two got upstairs and Kaoru removed her coat and shoes. Chisato sat on the bed and Kaoru did as well.

“You can just lay here with me, okay?” Chisato whispered. Kaoru looked up surprised.

“Really?”

Chisato nodded. She honestly couldn’t believe that she was doing this either, not because she was completely opposed to it — they had done this plenty of times before when they were younger —but because there would ever come a situation where Kaoru would reach out to Chisato in such a way. When they were kids, this would be totally normal, but Kaoru grew up and changed into a stronger person. With that change came fame and with that fame came expectations. Those expectations caused Kaoru to hide her vulnerabilities completely.

But it seemed as if it all flipped and suddenly Kaoru was the timid and gentle child Chisato once knew. Or perhaps it was always there, just hidden, and now Chisato was seeing it again for the first time in years.

And that desire to protect and nurture Kaoru came back. So of course she would let her childhood friend spend the night with her.

“Yes. Come here.” Chisato whispers and gets herself under the covers. Kaoru does so as well, though hesitantly.

The two got settled and lay down facing each other.

“It’s just like when we were kids, huh.” Chisato smiled, but Kaoru did not. Her eyes grew glassy again and Chisato felt her heart sink. Seeing somebody who was normally so radiant and cheerful look so _hurt_ was unbearable. Especially since Chisato didn’t even know what was going on.

“Kaoru…”

The taller girl suddenly wrapped her arms around Chisato and buried her face in the blonde’s chest. Chisato — though slightly taken aback — pulled Kaoru in and began to gently caress the back of her head.

“Is this alright?” her deep voice was a muffled whisper. It was also shaking.

“Of course.” Chisato replied.

“Thank you…you’re so kind, Chisato…” Kaoru’s voice trembled along with her body. Chisato heard a sniff and felt her chest grow a little damp. Kaoru was crying.

This whole situation was so out of nowhere and so odd. Chisato was incredibly confused, but at this point it didn’t matter because all she wanted right now was to be there for her friend.

“You would only do the same for me…” Chisato whispered and continued to hold the taller girl close.

The two held each other, Kaoru silently in tears and Chisato comforting her. Chisato didn’t know how long Kaoru had spent crying, for she fell asleep before she could figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my life b like ooooo aaaaaaa ooooo ooo my life b like ooooo aaaa ooo aaa ooooo ooooo


	3. Confusion

Ever since the night Kaoru had arrived at her house, Chisato couldn’t stop thinking about it. And Kaoru specifically.

The morning after, Kaoru appeared to be completely back to normal. Chisato was even greeted with an “Ah, so sleeping beauty awakens without a prince’s kiss, it seems.” when she woke up. She almost punched Kaoru in the nose.

Chisato’s family was a little surprised to see Kaoru at their house the next morning, though it wasn’t unheard of. The girls often showed up at each other’s houses unannounced when they were younger, and this was just the first time in a while.

It was the weekend, so the girls had no school. Chisato’s family happily invited Kaoru to sit with them during breakfast, then Kaoru left.

She never mentioned what had happened the night before again. And that really bothered Chisato.

Chisato knew that Kaoru had every right to keep what was going on to herself. In fact, Chisato would do the exact same thing. She’d commonly just come to Kaoru with the only explanation being “It’s been a bad day” and Kaoru would accept it with no questions asked. Chisato felt guilty for being upset about Kaoru keeping quiet but…something seemed so wrong that Chisato began to _really_ worry.

Chisato was more worried than she expected in all honesty. She cared about Kaoru as she would any friend, and if any of her friends were hurting she would be concerned and want to be there for them. But that night when holding Kaoru close as she cried, Chisato felt a little something _more._ It was a feeling Chisato only felt once before: When she thought Kaoru was throwing her feelings away for a role just like she was. Except when Chisato felt that emotion then, it was painful. This time it was warm and tender. She was overwhelmed with a need to be there and comfort Kaoru in the same way Kaoru would do for her.

And the feeling stuck. Whenever she thought and worried about her childhood friend, that warm, slightly painful, slightly nervous, slightly comforting emotion would bubble up in Chisato’s chest. It wasn’t like it was brand new, in fact to Chisato it felt almost familiar. Like it was something locked away and Chisato was just now feeling this way after so long. However Chisato was still weirded out by it. The only way she could think to sort out why she was feeling this way was to find out why Kaoru was so upset that night.

That was hard though, because Kaoru also started behaving way more distant.

She _seemed_ normal, but in reality it felt like Kaoru was purposefully pushing herself away from Chisato. She didn’t make eye contact with Chisato the entire time she was at her house, and hasn’t texted or talked to Chisato since then either. This made Chisato incredibly frustrated. Kaoru was just going to open up to her like that and then push her away the next day? Kaoru was such a mystery to Chisato, and this time it was _really_ getting on her nerves.

The worst of it was when Chisato finally got to see Kaoru in person again after that night.

It was common for Hello Happy World and Pastel Palettes to walk to practice together. It all started with simply Chisato, Aya, and Eve walking to Haneoka to meet up with Maya and Hina. Then Kanon wanted to tag along so she wouldn’t get lost. Hagumi immediately wanted to join Kanon, claiming that she just loved Kanon’s company so much. Of course, with Hagumi came Kokoro as the three stooges of Hello Happy always seemed to attract each other. And with Kokoro came Misaki of course. Kokoro wouldn’t go anywhere without dragging the poor girl along with her, though everybody knew Misaki didn’t mind.

“Misakiiii! After practice we need to get ice cream together! They added a new flavor and I wanted to try it with you!” Kokoro chirped as she skipped alongside Misaki, who was strolling along completely unaffected by the blonde’s unnecessary amount of energy.

“Kokoro, it’s forty degrees outside. Do you really want ice cream?” She cocks an eyebrow, “How about something like…hot cocoa?”

Kokoro hummed and tapped her chin a bit before going, “Well, I still want ice cream. So we can get hot cocoa for you and then ice cream for me! It’ll take an extra trip, but that just means we’ll have more time to have fun together, right?”

“Yeah, right.” Misaki smiled and rolled her eyes good-heartedly.

Chisato and Kanon glanced at each other and smiled in response to the wholesome interaction. They were a pair of love birds without even realizing it themselves.

“No fair! I want to go somewhere with you guys after practice too…” Hagumi pouted, but Kokoro only smiled.

“Sorry, Hagumi, but this is something special between Misaki and I (“Special? It’s just ice cream…” Misaki said in between this), But you can always go with Kanon! Maybe you guys can come up with a new special thing like when you two walk home with each other every day!”

Kanon’s face went ablaze, “I-it’s not like it’s special or anything like that! I just get lost and Hagumi guides me…” Kanon trails off as she sees Hagumi’s disheartened expression, “Oh! Not like it doesn’t mean anything to me!” She frantically backtracks, “I really like walking home with you, Hagumi! I like it a lot! Fueee…! Don’t get upset…!”

Hagumi shrugs, “Nah, it’s okay Kano-chan-senpai! I understand. We just gotta come up with something unique for the both of us to do like Misaki and Kokoro! Like…hmmm…” Brown eyes narrow as Hagumi begins to think. She then frowns in frustration, “I can’t think of anything!”

“Maybe you can take what you two already do and add something special to it?” Eve perks up. Kanon is a blushing mess now and Chisato almost feels sorry for her. But at the same time, it was quite adorable seeing the little interactions Kanon had with Hagumi. The two had a growing bond and Chisato had recently noticed Kanon talking about Hagumi more during their tea time.

“Good idea!” Hagumi beams, then turns to Kanon, “What do you think? Any ideas?”

Kanon shakes her head.

Kokoro suddenly gasps, “Ah! I know! Walking home together is your thing with Kanon, right?”

Hagumi nods with enthusiastically.

“Then instead of just walking home together, you two can walk home together holding hands! Misaki and I do that all the time!”

“Wh— _Kokoro!”_ The brown haired girl’s face erupts red along with Kanon, who buries her face into her hands. Aya and Chisato laugh while Eve and Hagumi agree excitedly at Kokoro’s suggestion.

“That’s a nice idea, Kokoro!” Eve beams, “Holding hands is an excellent way to make something with a friend extra special!”

“I don’t know about _‘friend’_ …” Chisato muttered. Aya snorts.

“Yeah! I like that a lot!” Hagumi turns to Kanon, “What do you think, Kano-chan-senpai?”

“That’s…fine…” The drummer mumbles as she looks up at Hagumi, “But…not right now please? There are other people here and…well I want to but it’s just…embarrassing…!”

“I dunno why you think it’s embarrassing, but that’s okay!” Kanon practically squeaks as Hagumi wraps her into a tight hug, “We can hold hands when we walk home alone together tomorrow, okay?”

“O-okay…”

The girls continue to chatter away until eventually arriving at Haneoka’s school gates. Hina was already there, but Maya and Kaoru had their drama club practice.

“Heya guys!” Hina greeted as the group arrived, “Woah—! It’s the whole gang today, isn’t it?”

Chisato shrugs, “We all had practice, and we were all walking the same way too, so…”

“I’m going inside to get Maya!” Eve began to walk towards the school’s front doors, “Anybody coming with me?”

Hagumi and Kokoro automatically volunteered, as the three idiots weren’t complete without Kaoru. Chisato also decided to go in. She wanted to see Kaoru in person again.

Drama club practice was just wrapping up when Chisato and the others arrived in the club room. Maya was instantly greeted with a hug from Eve. Hagumi and Kokoro practically flew over to Kaoru.

“Why, if it is not my two favorite princesses!” The taller girl chuckled as she spotted her bandmates, “It is always a pleasant surprise to be greeted by lovely kittens such as yourself after drama practice.”

“Kaoru! Misaki said she’ll go eat ice cream _and_ hot cocoa with me after band practice today! Isn’t that great?” Kokoro’s eyes sparkled as she talked about her plans with her bandmate.

Kaoru grinned, “That is wonderful, Kokoro. I told you doing simpler things with Misaki would work.”

The vocalist nodded, “Mhm! You we’re totally right! Next time I’m going to see if she wants to come over after school to do homework! Do you think that’ll work?”

“I think that is perfect,” Kaoru approved, “Misaki is an intelligent girl, she would enjoy helping you out with some of your school work.”

Kokoro looked at Hagumi and the two beamed at each other. Chisato couldn’t believe her eyes. The dumbasses were giving each other relationship advice. And it was working.

Kaoru eventually noticed that Chisato was there. They locked gazes and for a second Kaoru looked like a deer in headlights; but she then blinked and walked over to Chisato with a smile.

“Chisato, it is lovely seeing you as well. I fancy you are coming to get Maya and Hina for band practice?”

Chisato nods, “As always. Though I also wanted to see you as well.”

For a fraction of a second Kaoru looked a little uncomfortable. Chisato noticed and felt her chest ache. So something was off after all.

“Fufu,” Kaoru put on that _goddamn smirk_ that warned Chisato that she was probably about to say something incredibly stupid, “You reaching out to see me like this is such a rarity. Perhaps you have started to fall for my alluring beauty, and have longed to look upon it once ag—“

“Oh for the love of god,” Chisato sighs, “Come here, I want to talk to you.”

“How come?”

Chisato hesitates. Maybe right here surrounded by Kaoru’s classmates wasn’t the best place to talk.

“Come with me?” The blonde gestures to the exit of the club room. That uneasy look comes across Kaoru’s face again, but after a moment of hesitation she nods and follows Chisato outside.

“I know I may be pushing it,” Chisato begins as the two find a quiet corner in the school hallway, “But Kaoru, you’re acting odd.”

“How am I acting odd, Chisato?” Kaoru gives a charming smile, “All is fine. Hello Happy World is doing better than ever, I am about to put on another fleeting performance with my drama club, and I have wonderful friends such as yourself looking out for me. It’s touching, really, but you have no need to worry, Chisato.”

The shorter girl crosses her arms and scowls. She just _knew_ Kaoru was trying to push her away at this point. But why? Why after she just opened up to Chisato so much?

“Did I do something wrong?” she asks curtly.

“Of course not. What would make you think that?”

“I don’t know,” Chisato lowers her voice and hisses “Maybe it’s because you’re suddenly pushing me away like this? After what just happened?”

Kaoru’s expression remains nonchalant, “I am not pushing you away, Chisato.”

“Yes, you are.” Chisato glares, “You’re avoiding me. And you _never_ do that.”

“If I was avoiding you I wouldn’t be here with you right now.”

An intense wave of irritation overcame Chisato, but only for a moment. She calmed herself down before going slowly, “I don’t mean it like that. You’re avoiding me with that persona of yours. You’re avoiding all talk of what happened that night.”

“…What’s wrong with not wanting to talk about that?” Kaoru’s careless demeanor fractures a bit. Her princely smile gets a tad smaller.

“I—“ Chisato wanted to punch a wall at this point, “Look at you! Something is clearly wrong and yet you’re hiding behind that act to avoid the problem!”

“I am not avoiding anything. This is how I always am, no?”

Chisato’s hands ball into fists on her sides. She steps closer to Kaoru. Their faces are only a few inches apart, “Kaoru. I’m _worried._ ” Her voice is a harsh whisper, “Please just tell me what’s the matter. You already know you don’t need to hide anything from me.”

Kaoru is silent for a few moments. She looks at Chisato, still wearing that small smile. It looks forced.

“Your concern is touching, but nothing is the matter, Chisato. I can assure you that everything is just fine.”

“ _Not it’s not—!"_ Chisato growls and was seconds away from legitimately raising her voice, but the conversation was interrupted by Eve and Hagumi calling down the hallway.

“Chisato? Kaoru? The rest of us are leaving now!”

“Kaoru! I forgot to talk to you about what Kanon and I are gonna do walking home together now!”

Chisato and Kaoru remained in eye contact for only a moment longer before Chisato tore her gaze away, incredibly pissed and hurt.

Kaoru gave Chisato one more _irritatingly_ friendly smile before walking towards Hagumi and Kokoro, who were practically bouncing off the walls as usual. Chisato followed behind with a noticeably angry expression on her face, for Eve and Maya both looked at Chisato concerned.

“Hey…Chisato,” Maya whispered as the blonde joined the rest of the group, “Did you and Kaoru…fight or something? You look pretty mad.”

“It’s fine. Kaoru is just being Kaoru.” Chisato spat before marching on ahead of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm watcha saaaaayyy


	4. Confession

“Maya, you are a great friend whose advice I value greatly, but _hell no_.”

Maya and Kaoru were eating lunch together. Usually Hina would join the two, but today she was heading over to Hanasakigawa to eat lunch with Aya and most likely pester her sister.

“Kaoru.” Maya deadpanned, “Do you know how pissed off Chisato was during band practice that day? She’s obviously concerned about you. You should just come clean.”

“That would only make things worse.”

“Kaoru.” Maya deadpanned again, this time looking her classmate dead in the eyes, “She literally let you sleepover, slept _in the same bed_ with you, _held you while you cried_ , and is now expressing _extreme concern_ for your wellbeing. I highly doubt telling her how you feel will cause your relationship to fall apart so easily.” Maya grabbed her juice box and sipped from the straw, “Besides, are you _that_ sure Chisato will turn you down? I mean…”

The taller girl smiled sadly, “Don’t give me hope, Maya.”

Maya let out an exasperated groan. This was how it has been talking to Maya recently.

It didn’t take long for Kaoru’s classmate to figure out about her crush on Chisato. Ever since Maya had found out about it, she was almost like Kaoru’s wingman, though not really. Kaoru had given up all hope of trying to win Chisato over and instead used Maya as an outlet to rant about her hopeless feelings to.Kaoru viewed the crush as unrequited but Maya seemed to view it differently, especially now. For the past few days she was practically begging Kaoru to just tell her childhood friend how she felt towards her.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Maya narrowed her eyes at Kaoru, obviously frustrated as she had made this point _several_ times before, “Chisato has shown time and time again that she values you a whole lot as a friend. Even if she didn’t return your feelings — which I doubt, by the way — do you really think Chisato would just let things get awkward that easily? If anything, she’d probably do anything she could to make you feel better!”

Haneoka’s prince sighed and took a bite of her food. As she chewed her mind wandered.

It wasn’t like Maya was incorrect…in fact she had a pretty good point. But something in Kaoru’s heart was screaming at her to just keep things bottled up. If Chisato knew, everything would be screwed up. Chisato wouldn’t see Kaoru the same again, and wouldn’t have a friend to go to anymore. If Chisato knew, she’d soon grow apart from Kaoru and their relationship would be ruined forever. Despite Maya’s logical reasoning, Kaoru’s heart still told her to just keep quiet and stay as normal.

Support Chisato, be there for her as her friend, watch her be successful... Kaoru would also grow up and Chisato would probably be there for her too. Kaoru may even fall in love with somebody else.

Or maybe she wouldn’t. But that was okay. She’d rather just have Chisato there as a friend than lose her because Kaoru was selfish and confessed her love.

“I think it’s for the best we just leave things as they are.” Kaoru concluded and Maya sighed irritably.

“Okay. And have Chisato stay pissed at you?”

“I’ll deal with that myself.”

“Oh, really?” Maya cocked an eyebrow, “How so? What other reason could you _possibly_ give Chisato for arriving at her house that night?”

Kaoru’s eyes focused on her food as she began to think. Maya watched expectantly until Kaoru’s eyes lit up, “I was so overwhelmed with adoration for my dearest friend that I just had to express my appreciation for her. My tears were simply tears of joy to have somebody so wonderful as my—“

Maya slowly took off her glasses and placed her face into her hands.

“Kaoru. Do you take Chisato for a fool?”

The guitarist’s shoulders slumped, “No…” She really did think that would be a good idea.

Despite her frustration, Maya put her glasses back on and sighed sympathetically. She placed a supportive hand on Kaoru’s shoulder, “Kaoru, I want you to listen to me.”

The taller girl blinked.

“I really, really, _really_ think that you should just explain to Chisato how you feel. I know you don’t want to, but just think about how easier things will be?”

“How will things be easier if we can’t be the same as we were before?” Kaoru mumbled.

“ _Kaoru._ ” The drummer’s voice was a harsh whisper, “Things aren’t the same as they were before _right now_ because you’re pushing Chisato away from how you really feel. If you tell her, she’ll no longer be pissed, you can finally stop walking on eggshells whenever you’re around her, and who knows? Maybe she actually likes you back!”

The purple haired girl stayed quiet.

“I really think you have nothing to worry about. I highly doubt that Chisato is going to let your relationship be ruined because of something like this. In fact—“

The bell rang for the lunch period to end. Maya frowned at the interruption as she and Kaoru began to collect their things.

“Please just think about it.” Maya went gently as they walked towards the cafeteria exit. The two locked eyes for a long moment before Kaoru tore her gaze away.

“We will see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maya is da kaochisa Wingman. everybody say thank you Maya !


	5. Warm

Chisato was fuming after her infuriating interaction with Kaoru yesterday. The blatant attempt at avoiding Chisato to her face made her feel so insulted that she refused to go within a ten foot radius of Kaoru the rest of the day. And the three days following.

She was just hurt. Hurt that Kaoru was suddenly so distant and was trying so hard to do so. What did Chisato do to deserve this? She was there for Kaoru just as Kaoru was there for her…she simply cared and wanted to know what was wrong with her friend. Why didn’t Kaoru want to talk?

The pain was familiar. It was what she felt when Kaoru first changed. The confusion when she thought Kaoru threw who she was away for a role. That dull, aching feeling that was so warm yet so painful. It was like the warmth when Chisato held Kaoru that night, except it _hurt._

Chisato was beginning to notice a pattern.

Whenever there was a risk of Kaoru being in pain, Chisato would feel that warmth in the form of worry.

Whenever it felt like something was threatening what Chisato had with Kaoru, she felt that warmth in the form of hurt.

Whenever she saw Kaoru happy, or was able to be there for her, Chisato felt that warmth in the form of happiness.

It was an emotion that was felt in so many different ways, yet felt the same simultaneously.

Chisato didn’t like that she couldn’t understand it. At first she brushed it off as simply concern for her friend but…when she thinks of the times she’s felt worried or affectionate for her other friends, it just wasn’t the same. That confused Chisato to the point where it scared her. She didn’t like not understanding Kaoru’s behavior, she didn’t like not understanding her own feelings, she didn’t like being so worried, or being so confused…

It seemed like the only way Chisato could come to peace with this turmoil was to find out why the hell Kaoru showed up at her doorstep that night.

So one day when Chisato got home from school, she went to her room, grabbed her phone, opened Kaoru’s contact and tapped ‘call’.

“Ah, Chisato!” Kaoru’s voice came up after a few rings, “You have been quiet for the past few days. How have you been?”

“Not well.”

“Oh? How so? Yours truly is always here to listen to whatever may trouble your heart.”

“Kaoru, now is not the time.” Chisato’s voice was solemn. She could sense that uneasiness again in Kaoru’s silence, “Kaoru, this does not make any sense.”

“What doesn’t?”

“Why…?” Chisato trailed off. She didn’t even know where to start.

“Why are you purposefully pushing me away like this? You won’t tell me what’s wrong…”

Kaoru’s voice remained flamboyant, though there was a certain weight to it, “When it's you, I never pry, you know—“

“I understand that, but this time I can’t just let it go.” Chisato’s voice was harsh, far more harsh than she meant it to be. Emotions started swimming up in her chest. It was that warm feeling again.

“Kaoru, you were so _hurt._ I haven’t seen you like that in…so long. And you know, if you didn’t suddenly start acting so odd after that night I wouldn’t be as worried but,” She exhaled. The warmth began to burn and Chisato’s eyes started to sting with tears, “It’s almost like you don’t want what we have anymore. You opened up to me so much and then completely shut me out. I feel like I did something wrong…”

“Chisato, I already told you that you did not do anything to wrong me.” Kaoru’s voice was soothing, though Chisato felt anything but calm.

“Then why are you pushing me away?”

“I am not pushing you away.”

Something almost like a switch flipped in Chisato’s head. Her face grew hot and her voice was sharp and quick as she went, “Don’t give me that shit, Kaoru. You and I both know that there is something wrong that you don’t want to tell me.”

“And why do I have to tell you?” Kaoru sounded more serious, but she seemed to be far more composed than Chisato was.

“We’re supposed to be here for each other, aren’t we? Why can’t I be here for you?”

“You _are_ here for me, Chisato.” Kaoru talked to the blonde in a way a mother would try to soothe her cranky child. That _really_ pissed Chisato off, “But this is something I want to keep to myself, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll let you keep it to yourself then.” Chisato huffed, “But will you promise to stop pushing me away like this?”

“I was never pushing you away.”

The switch flipped again, but this time it stayed. Everything up to Chisato’s ears and down to her neck flushed bright red, “Yes you _fucking are!_ " she snapped, "This is exactly what I mean, Kaoru. You just keep dancing around the issue like it’s fucking nothing while I’m here losing sleep because I don’t know what the hell is going on with you! Can’t you see that I just care?! Can’t you see that I’m just hurt?! Why do you have to make this so goddamn difficult?!”

“Chisato, please…”

“Just shut up and listen to me! I’m just so confused, okay?! I cannot understand how you can suddenly show up at my house half past fucking nine an absolute mess and then turn right around the next day and treat me like I’m just some fucking stranger or another kitten of yours or some shit like that. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, that’s fucking fine, but stop pretending like you’re behaving the same as normal when you’re clearly fucking not—!”

“ _Chii-chan, please!_ ”

Kaoru’s harsh yell shut Chisato up. She noticed the tears spilling down her face.

“Just leave it alone, okay?” Kaoru’s voice was suddenly small, like she already used up all of her energy when she yelled, “I can’t tell you. I just can’t.”

“Why?” the blonde’s voice toned down, but remained harsh. The heat left Chisato’s face but her body was slightly shaking and the tears were still there.

“It will ruin everything. Please just let it go. Tomorrow we’ll just forget everything and it will all be back to normal, okay?”

Kaoru began to sound similar to how she did the night she arrived at Chisato’s house. Weak, small, and heartbroken. Chisato suddenly wanted to drop everything and run right over to Kaoru’s house to be there and talk to her properly, but instead she stays glued to the bed.

“I can’t just _forget._ Kaoru, what could you possibly say to me that would ruin everything we have?” Chisato whispered gently, “You mean too much to me.”

Kaoru seemed to stop breathing. Chisato sat silently.

“…If I tell you, can you just forget about it afterwards?”

“Why do you want me to just forget—“

“Please.” Kaoru’s voice was shaky and small. It took Chisato aback and she fell silent.

“Okay, I will. Just please tell me.”

Silence followed again, almost as if Kaoru was preparing to say something really difficult. The warm emotion bubbled in Chisato’s chest as she listened to Kaoru’s gentle breathing on the other end of the line.

…

“I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”

_Huh?_

Suddenly, the emotion swells up and bursts. It fills Chisato’s chest and sends heat throughout her whole body. The tears in her eyes start to overflow and all voice left Chisato’s throat. She could only sit breathing lightly through her mouth as she listened to Kaoru’s feeble, shaky voice gently whisper.

“It started off as something small when we were younger, but as we grew up, I began to admire you more… I began to fall in love with you. Your talent, your strength, your gentleness towards me and those you loved. The way you’d comfort me and encourage me, or the way you’d stand up for me when I couldn’t myself…I fell in love with it.

"And even now, when you look out for me, the way you still care even though I’m stronger, the way you depend on me…I’m in love with you even more now than I was back then,”

“But I know you’ll never love me back. I’ve accepted that a long time ago, so you don’t have to tell me…” Kaoru’s voice trembled and she fell silent again, as if she were composing herself. Eventually her voice returned, just barely staying together,

“That night...it just hurt. I couldn’t stop thinking about how you’ll never love me the same. I’ve accepted it and learned to live with the fact but…sometimes it’s so hard. The only way I could think to feel better was to be with you,” Kaoru inhales shakily, “Because even if you’ll never love me, I can still be held and comforted by you, even if it doesn’t mean as much to you as it is to me.”

“I’m sorry, I know this is selfish. I didn’t want to tell you because I just wanted things to be the same as they always were. I was always just fine with supporting you and being there for you as I always was. I don’t need you to return my feelings…”

“…Kao-chan…” Chisato could only utter her childhood friend’s nickname. Somehow Chisato could sense Kaoru gently smiling on the other end of the phone.

“…If you can just smile and call me that name, sometimes hold me when I’m sad, and continue to be the amazing person I look up to, then I’ll be happy, Chii-chan.” A pause “I’m sorry my foolishness caused you so much trouble. Just forget about all of this, okay?”

“Kao-chan, just wait a moment—“ Chisato’s voice finally returns.

“Please don’t make this any harder for me, Chisato.”

“If you’d just listen then—!”

But Kaoru had already hung up, and Chisato sat there.

The warmth was scorching hot. It sent Chisato down the stairs to throw on her coat, slip on her shoes, and jog her way all the way to Kaoru’s house in the freezing cold of the dark winter night.

_‘Please just forget about all of this, okay?’_

How the hell could Chisato just forget about that? About Kaoru spilling out the feelings she’s held for Chisato for over ten years?

_‘If you can just call me that, let me support you, and sometimes hold me when I’m sad, then I’ll be happy, Chii-chan.’_

Chisato didn’t want to give Kaoru just those things.

_‘Because even if you’ll never love me, I can still be held and comforted by you, even if it doesn’t mean as much to you as it is to me.’_

Except it does mean as much to her as it meant to Kaoru.

_‘It started off as something small when we were younger, but as we grew up, I began to admire you more…I began to fall in love with you.’_

Comforting Kaoru as she cried, standing up for her against the other children, watching Kaoru try her best to stand up for Chisato when kids would bad mouth her, seeing how much Kaoru cared about Chisato’s true feelings beyond being an actress…

The loneliness when they grew apart, seeing Kaoru change into somebody else, the pain when thinking that Kaoru threw away who she was for a role, learning that Kao-chan was still there, being able to lean on her, seeing how much she’s grown, seeing how the gentleness, kindness, and how everything Chisato loved about Kaoru was still there and always will be there. Realizing that no matter what, Kaoru was still Kaoru, and Chisato would love her for all she was.

The pain she felt when seeing how hurt Kaoru was that night, the warmth she felt when holding Kaoru as she cried, the concern she felt when Kaoru wouldn’t tell her what was wrong, the confusion when Kaoru started pushing her away, that odd warmth that Chisato felt because of Kaoru…

_‘I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.’_

Chisato had been falling in love with Kaoru this whole time. It just took her way too long to notice.

The girls had keys to each other’s houses. When they were younger and played outside often, Kaoru and Chisato’s parents both gave them keys just in case something went wrong and they needed help right away.

Chisato used her key to get into Kaoru’s house that night, walk up the stairs and knock on Kaoru’s bedroom door.

There was some shuffling on the other end, then the door slowly opens. Red met violet and Kaoru froze.

“…What are you doing here?” She muttered in a low, small voice. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glassy. “I told you not to…”

“Kao-chan, let me talk to you.” Chisato forced herself inside the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Kaoru stepped back, “You don’t have to talk to me, Chisato. I already know—“

“No, you don’t.” Chisato cut in harshly as she reached out to grab Kaoru’s hand. The taller girl pulls away and steps back even further.

“Yes I do!” Kaoru hugged herself and stared at the floor dejectedly, “Chisato I asked you to not make this any harder for me. Please just leave.”

“Kao-chan I am not leaving until you hear what I have to say!” The blonde boldly walked forward so that she was inches from Kaoru’s face. The taller girl gives up on backing away but refused to look from the ground.

“I already know what you have to say!” Kaoru cried weakly, “You’re flattered that I feel this way about you but you just don’t feel the same. You love me as a friend, and you want to keep being my friend, but you don’t love me the same way. I already know, Chisato…” Kaoru’s red eyes began to glisten with tears, “So please, just leave me be. I understand and I want things to stay the same too…everything will be normal again when we see each other tomorrow, so just go…”

Kaoru’s voice cracked and she covered her mouth with a hand in an attempt to maintain composure. Chisato slowly walked over and gently lifted Kaoru’s face up with one hand. The taller girl lowers the hand from her mouth, but still doesn’t look up.

“Kao-chan,” Chisato whispered softly, like a mother soothing her child, “How can you just assume that I wouldn’t feel anything more than just friendship for you? After everything we’ve been through? After everything you are to me?”

Kaoru looked up slowly. Silent tears start to fall and Chisato gently wipes them away.

“I’ve been confused for a long time. I always saw you as my dearest friend…but that feeling has started to change into something more.”

The taller girl stared, her expression slowly turning to shock.

“The more we grew up, the more I learned about you, seeing you change…all of the things I felt towards you started to become more and more...the way you’re there for me, the way I can be there for you, your kindness, and how beautiful of a person you are…there are so many things about you that make me feel this tender warmth…”

“I can’t say that I’m absolutely in love with you; I’m honestly only just figuring this stuff out right now, but Kao-chan…”

The blonde wrapped her arms around Kaoru’s neck and pulled her down into a hug. Kaoru stays quiet and stares wide-eyed into nothing.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel anything more than just friendship for you right now.” Chisato whispered, “I think I'm falling in love with you, Kao-chan.”

A long silence passed. Chisato held Kaoru as she stared off in silence, almost as if she were processing things. Slowly, she started to speak.

“…You mean that?” her voice quivers, “All of it? You’re not just saying that?”

“Why would I lie, Kao-chan?”

There is a shaky gasp and Kaoru’s body begins to tremble. She slowly brings her arms up to return Chisato’s hug, “Chii-chan…!” She sniffs, “I…!”

All remaining composure left as Kaoru buried her face into the crook of Chisato’s neck and broke down into loud bawling.

Chisato held her and felt silent tears start to fall down her face. The shorter girl rubbed Kaoru’s back and gently swayed from side to side as she starts to soothe, “Hush…it’s okay…it’s okay…”

“I’m sorry…!” Kaoru let out between sobs, “I caused so much trouble…! I made you feel so hurt…! Because I was just so selfish…!”

“You’re not selfish, Kao-chan.” Chisato pulled away and cupped Kaoru’s face in her hands. Kaoru’s entire face was red and wet with tears. She resembled the little child that Chisato would hug and comfort so long ago.

“I should be thanking you. For putting your feelings aside for me for so long, for being there for me despite how much it hurt you, Kao-chan…” Chisato felt her voice choke up as she stared Kaoru dead in the eyes and said, “You’re such a wonderful person to me. I want you to stay by my side forever, okay?”

Chisato smiles when saying this, and Kaoru nodded silently as tears began to fall again. She squeezed her eyes shut and placed her forehead against Chisato’s, holding the hands against her face with her own. The two stood there sniffling and taking comfort in each other, until they became tired and decided to lay down together in Kaoru’s bed.

For the second time that week, Chisato and Kaoru fell asleep embracing each other, and woke up in each others arms the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont be racist i am a building  
> and ive got news for youuuu  
> hey there steven  
> blacks and whites are even  
> how would you feel if the joke was on you
> 
> blacks whites indians and spaaaaanish  
> they all came from the seaaaa  
> we all have to share the saaame world  
> trixie wont you sing with me?


	6. Orange Rose

"Kokoro! You can't just hop all over me in public like that..."

"Why not?" the vocalist looked at Misaki sadly as she pulls away from the hug, "I thought you liked my hugs?"

"I mean--" red flowed to Misaki's face and Kanon laughs a little, "Yeah I do..."

Kokoro beams, "See? It's no problem then!" She then links arms with Misaki and starts to giggle like a child.

Chisato and the others eventually arrive at Haneoka, greeted by Hina as usual. This time, Maya and Kaoru had already left the drama club room and were at the school gates as well.

"Heya Kaoru!" Hagumi grinned as she ran up to meet the guitarist. 

"Hello, little princess." Kaoru smiled and happily accepts Hagumi's hug. She glanced over to see Kokoro and a very embarrassed Misaki linking arms.

"Good afternoon you two. You both seem to be enjoying each other's company, no?"

Misaki glared at Kaoru while Kokoro nodded cheerfully. Chisato giggled and made eye contact with the taller girl. Kaoru gently smiled and walked over to greet her childhood friend.

"Hey." Chisato greets as Kaoru approaches. 

"Hello."

"You must be working hard, having drama club and band practice the same night so often." Chisato remarked. Kaoru shrugged.

"It's fine. I love what I'm doing, after all."

Chisato smiles at this, and slowly reaches for Kaoru's hand. It was a gentle touch, with only their pinky fingers intertwined. Kaoru stiffened a bit at the touch, but then relaxed. Chisato glanced over. Everything up to Kaoru's ears were red.

"I-is this fine?" Kaoru stammered quietly.

"Yes. It's not too much, is it?"

Kaoru shook her head, and a small smile began to creep onto her face. Chisato found it adorable.

"Hey, you two! Hurry it up before you get left behind!" Hina's call from ahead breaks Chisato out of her little trance.

"Right, coming!" She shouted back, and then began to pull a mildly flustered Kaoru alongside her to catch up with the others.

The fuzzy feeling was warm. The warmth grew and spread through Chisato's chest and up to her cheeks. Chisato felt a tad bashful, but it was a nice, tender feeling.

She knew what it was the beginning of and took comfort in it. It was a little confusing and Chisato still didn't exactly know how to handle it but…

She really liked this budding feeling, and she will continue to let it grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tadaaa! hope u liked it...sorry if it was lame or cheesy or whateva. i had fun working on it though so there's that! stan kaochisa.


End file.
